Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump device and a terminal member, and in particular relates to a pump device including a noise suppression device, a terminal member, and a pump device including a noise suppression device using the terminal member.
Related Art
There are pump devices that include an electrical noise suppression device (noise suppression device) for suppressing noise from being generated during motor driving (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-44814). Such an electrical noise suppression device is configured including a pair of choke coils and a pair of capacitors. The choke coils and the capacitors are housed in a cylindrical shaped housing. The pair of capacitors is disposed inclined with respect to the axial direction of the housing. This thereby enables the installation space for the capacitors to be made smaller when viewed from along the axial direction of the housing.
However, in such pump device, due to the pair of capacitors being disposed inclined with respect to the axial direction of the housing as described above, the results in the installation space for the capacitors becoming relatively larger in the axial direction of the housing. There is thus room for improvement in such pump device from the viewpoint of efficient disposition of capacitors in electrical noise suppression device.
There is a tendency recently to even further reduce the installation space for an electrical noise suppression device under demand for more compact pump device. Electrical elements configuring the electrical noise suppression device, such as capacitors, are accordingly disposed closer to each other. Moreover, in an electrical noise suppression device, a configuration can be adopted, for example, with a terminal member as a common earth contact by connecting earth terminals of plural electrical elements to the terminal member connected to ground. In such a case, plural press-fit grooves are formed to the terminal member, into which the earth terminals are press-fit connected.
However, if electrical elements are disposed closer to each other, in the terminal member, there is concern about being able to achieve a good press-fit of earth terminals due to adjacent press-fit grooves being disposed in the vicinity of each other. Namely, when press-fitting earth terminals into press-fit grooves, the terminal member displaces (deforms) such that the press-fit groove spreads out to the outsides in the groove width direction. In other words, the terminal member would displace (deform) such that this press-fit groove spreads toward the adjacent press-fit groove side. As a result, the groove width of the adjacent press-fit groove would get smaller, making it difficult to press-fit connect the terminal of an electrical element to the adjacent press-fit groove.